The new Girl
by Raven Hood
Summary: A new girl comes from Japan. But her smallness isn't what it appears. I've been thinking up some new villians. Please R
1. The new girl

A/N: Hey this is my second story and I hope you like it. Here's my disclaimer: I do not own anything of Batman Beyond, I just like it. Please R&R. I know that it's long, but I'm writing the chapters like episodes. I hope you like it. ;)  
  
Sora walked off the jet plane in Gotham City. Her Mom's friend's Daughter, Dana was supposed to meet her at the airport. She shouldered her bag and went into the building. She had gotten her bags before she found the teenage girl holding the Japanese sign. It read Soratori Kagi. Sora walked to her. She had a boy with her. He wore a brown jacket and a backpack. Sora walked up to Dana and bowed. "Konnichi wa," Sora said. "Hello?" Dana asked. "Are you Soratori." "Hai, I am," Sora said. "Is there something wrong? Aren't you Dana?" "I am. I was told that Soratori was thirteen. You look ten." Sora laughed. "I'm Sora. My least favorite grandmother calls me Soratori." "This is my boyfriend Terry," Dana said. "Terry, this is Soratori Kagi; Sora." "Nice to meet you," Terry said. "Can I take your bags?" Sora smiled. "Yeah, thanks." She handed him a suitcase, she only had two bags. "Thanks for having me. I've been eager to get away from the oh to modern Japan." They went to the exit of the airport and to the cab that Dana got. While they were walking, someone screamed from behind them. They turned to see a man pushing towards them. He was heading towards them. When he got close to the three, Sora jutted out an elbow. It connected squarely to the man's stomach. Sora dropped her bag and stomped down on the man's foot. Then she kicked up and hit him in the jaw. The man dropped and released the woman's purse. Sora picked up her bag and turned to Dana and Terry. They were both looking at her weird. "Did no one mention I was a white belt?" she asked. "Let's go." Sora came up to Terry's elbow and Dana's shoulder. She had black hair that was straight and cropped to her chin. She wore a pair of legging pants and a gray shirt that went down to mid thigh. A belt was worn over it and the sleeves went to her fingers. She got settled in at Dana's house and Terry was called to work by his boss. He apologized to Dana and took off. "Why does he apologize so to go to work?" Sora asked. "Terry works for old Mr. Wayne and has a crazy schedule, which includes no night life and being called away at all times," Dana said. "He feels bad a lot about not being able to spend to much time with me, but he's being responsible to his job."  
  
Terry was ready for the Batmobile as it came past. When he jumped in, the buckle went on automatically and he gripped the handles. The suite drove the car. "Thanks for the time off," Terry said to Wayne. "It meant a lot to Dana that I was there to pick up her family's Japanese friend with her. The girl is thirteen and comes up to my elbow." "The Japanese have pride in being small. I'll look her up, if you want," Wayne said. "Soratori Kagi," Terry said. "So what's going on today?" "Wayne-Powers has had a black out." "Stuff like that happens all the time." "Wayne-Powers hasn't had a black out in twenty-five years." "Oh." The car took him to the Wayne-Powers main building. It was completely dark. Batman jumped out of the car and flew to a window. He looked in. "Everyone's still here," he said. "It's still working hours." Batman flew around to the window of Max Powers' office. He turned on the stealth and placed two fingers on the glass. "I'm sorry Mr. Jameson," Mr. Powers' voice said. "But Wayne-Powers does not negotiate with terrorists." "So don't think of me as a terrorist," an accented voice said. "Think of me as a business partner. You give me 50 million credits and I'll leave and leave your company and operations alone with a guarantee that you will never have any kind of power failure or outage again." "We haven't had a power failure or outage in over twenty-five years," Mr. Powers said. "Well fine! But I'll tell you this, there is no way that you can get your power back. The power outage isn't just here, but in everything ran and owned by Wayne-Powers. You can try, but nothing will work. I'll contact you in four hours. Talk it over with your boss, Mr. Wayne. But here is a sample of my power." Batman looked in to see a dark haired man in a blue outfit point a palm at Mr. Powers' desk. A white spark shot from him and the desk was on fire. Batman released the window and jumped into the air. The Batmobile came by and he jumped into it. "Did you get all that?" Batman asked. "Yes. Come back." The batmobile took Batman to the Batcave were Wayne was. He jumped out and pulled off the mask helmet. "Has anyone called?" "Not yet," Wayne said. "But I don't think he will. We're going to go by there." Terry pulled out his backpack from the batmobile. Ten minutes later, Terry was driving Bruce's hover limo to the Wayne-Powers main complex. "I looked up that girl," Bruce said. "A white belt in Martial Arts. She goes to a Japanese collage to continue her study of electronics and technology, though the rest of her school learning is equivalent to an American ninth grader. She also does acts of kindness." "Acts of kindness?" Terry asked. "She was at a department store. A robbery started to take place while she was there. The police were at a stand off with the robbers for an hour. All of the robbers came running out, yelling that a demon girl was in the storm. They identified the girl Sora. Other people identified her as single handedly subduing the robbers. "She was kidnapped six months ago. It was for a ransom of ten million yin. Her family's rich. A day and a half after, they dropped her off and sped away, without money and were never seen again." "What a rep," Terry said. "She's suppose to come to Wayne-Powers today to look at an internship as an electronics engineer." "That's why she's here. I figured there had to be another reason than getting away from Japan." They pulled into the parking lot and Terry went and opened the door for Bruce. It was their basic charade for when they went to Wayne-Powers. They went into the building and to the lobby. "I can get the power back on!" a high pitched voice said. "I know I can!" Wayne steered to the voice. It was the small Sora. "I don't think a girl can get pack the power when the best electricians are on the job," the guard said. "I am a Japanese collage graduate with a Masters degree in electronics and technology!" Sora cried. "She is," Wayne said. "Kuso!" Sora jumped and turned. Terry caught her eye and winked. Sora bowed politely to Wayne. "Miss Kagi is highly accredited electrician and is looking at a job from here in that field. Let her in and see if she can do it." Wayne turned to Terry. "Go with her to make sure that no one bothers her." "Mr. Wayne, I'm under orders to not let anyone bother the electricians there," the guard said. Wayne gave him a cold stare. "I'm giving you new orders. I also wish to see Mr. Powers. Since the elevators aren't working tell him to come down here to meet me." "Arrigato, Wayne-san," Sora said. She readjusted her bag and went in the door the guard was blocking. Terry went in after her. "Is it in your nature to get in trouble?" he asked after they were walking for a moment. "I don't understand, Terry-san," Sora said. "I've seen your record," Terry said. "I've got nothing bad on it, I'm just a nice citizen," Sora said. She looked back to see the smirk on Terry's face. "A thirteen year old with a Japanese Masters in Electronics and Technology," he said. "You're a nice person, Terry-chan," Sora said. They arrived at the main power room. Sora shrugged off a backpack and dug through it as she went to the main computer. She pulled out a hand held computer with wires sticking out of it. She put the backpack back on and looked over the main board. "How old," she commented. She ran her hands over it and testily pushed buttons. "What's this?" "What?" Terry asked. "All of the disk drivers are empty, but this is full. And not only that, It's the only thing that's working." She grabbed her wire attachments and plugged them into sockets around the disk driver. She held up her computer and started to punch in numbers. The disk shot out and went towards Terry. Terry's hand shot out and caught it. Sora sat down her computer and went to him. She grabbed the disk and looked at it. "This is a energy disk. They just started using them in Japan. A disk like this can put Energy into a system. You have to have a license to use them, other wise they're illegal. If you use them right, they can put more energy into things like assembly lines to make them faster. Illegally they can put so much energy into something it'll make them explode or shutdown."  
  
Sora slipped the disk into her pocket and went back to the computer. She pressed a couple more buttons and the whole place lighted up like a Christmas Tree. Sora put her things away and went to Terry. "You know what's funny. That was easy stuff. Also, the guard told Wayne-san that there were people working on this. There isn't another soul in the whole hallway." "I'll tell Mr. Wayne," Terry said. They came back into the lobby. The guard directed them to where Mr. Wayne and Mr. Powers were. "You are not to make decisions of that importance without consulting me," Bruce said. Terry and Sora came in. Powers looked at them for a moment. "Bruce, I recognize your errand boy, but who is this child?" Sora bowed to Powers. "This is Soratori Kagi. She is looking at the internship of the electronics department." "Wayne-san, I fixed the power," Sora said, trying to sound big. "You couldn't have, I've had the best electricians down there and none of them could do it," Powers said. "Sir, no one was down there," Sora said. "And there was no sign that anyone had tried to do something." "Miss Kagi has a Japanese Masters in Electronics and Technology," Wayne said. "You know how ahead the Japanese are." "Wayne-san," Sora said. "This was the cause of the problem. It's a energy disk. It inputs energy in so great of numbers that it was a miracle the building didn't blow up due to overpowering." Bruce took the disk that Sora held up and put it in his pocket. "I would like to have Sora look at the positions in electronics and Technology higher than intern," he told Powers. "I send for someone to show them to her immediately," Powers popped up a phone and pushed some numbers. Bruce got up and left the room, Terry and Sora behind him. "Are you positive that no one has worked on the outage?" Bruce asked her. "Hia," Sora said. "I checked just before we left." "Your staying with a friend?" Bruce asked. "Hia, her name's Dana. Terry-chan knows her." "My girlfriend," Terry said. A man walked over to them. "I'm supposed to show a Miss Kagi the positions in Electronics and Technology?" "I am Kagi-san," Sora said with a bow. "Soratori Kagi." The man looked at Sora. "This is Miss Kagi," Wayne said. "Right. Yes sir. Follow me Miss Kagi." The man turned on his heel. "Sayonara Wayne-san and Terry-chan," Sora said and followed the man. Terry and Wayne left.  
  
In Max Powers' office, Powers lounged behind his desk. "You don't have a sound plan for a business partner," he said. The speaker of Powers' phone crackled and a white bolt jumped from it. It formed into a man. "I've no patience with wise cracks," the man said. "But, I'm curious on how you?" "I don't know," Powers said. "Some pet of Wayne's found something." "If you tell me who, I won't bother you again, I promise," the man said. Powers leaned forward on his desk. "You know, I could use your-- expertise." "My expertise?" "Batman is a nuisance that never leaves. I need him out of the way, gone." "Batman sounds fun. OK, I'll do it. And I won't say you had me do it," he said. "Now, who fixed my problem." "A young Japanese girl. She looked around ten but I'm told that she has a Japanese Masters in Electronics and Technology." The man went into thought. "That's how she was able to detect the chip," he muttered. "Done," he said simply. "Is there a way I can contact you if I want to use your expertise again?" Powers asked. The man flipped up a card. "I'm called Shocks," he said as he tossed the card to Powers. He turned into the white bolt and went into the phone.  
  
Sora was suppressing a yawn as she was walking out of Wayne-Powers. She unstrapped her float board from her bag and pulled out a helmet. She put her bag back on and started to pull on her helmet. "You can find your way back to Dana's at night, by yourself on your first day?" Terry's voice said from behind her. Sora turned suddenly. She stopped putting her helmet on. "I was planning on checking out the town. If I do take a job for Wayne- Powers, I want to know the town," she said cheerfully. "This isn't a town. It's a city. A big city. With more gangs than imaginable," Terry said. "You think Tokyo doesn't have gangs?" "Well." Terry started. "It's very nice that you're worried for me and that you really care, and I know you do. If you want to show me around, all you have to do is ask, Terry-chan." Terry's eyes widened and his cheeks flushed. "I'm off and Dana's busy. She was wondering if I could show you around. Mr. Wayne was thinking the same." Sora gave a cocked grin. "Don't worry if you want to be friends with me. I'm mature for my height. Plus, I'm already matched up." "Cool," Terry said. "I told Max that we'd take her along. She's been wanting to meet someone as smart as her." Sora put up her board and helmet. "So, what does 'chan' mean?" Terry asked as they walked. "Friend," Sora said. "San means Mr., Mrs., or Miss." The roar of engines came up behind them. Sora and Terry ducked as a chain flew over their heads. Jokers went past and circled around the two. Terry and Sora stood straight and kept walking like nothing happened. "Look!" the lead Joker said. He wore a mask and wig to make himself look like the Joker from the old days. "They're not smiling! Everyone should smile!" "Back off dreg," Terry said. "We're not bothering you." "Ah! But we've got a score to settle Punk." A Joker pulled back a fist. "Wait!" Sora cried. She reached back onto her backpack and unclipped a stick from it. "If your going to attack someone, you should remember their companion. Things aren't always as they seem." She hit a button on the staff and pointed an end at the one pulled back for a punch. The stick extended and rammed the guy in his stomach. Terry whipped around and punched another guy in the face. He fell hard. Sora pulled up an end of her staff and hit someone else in the head. Sora did a back flip and hit the guy that came up behind her. Someone grabbed her from behind the second she landed. Sora kicked up a foot and hit him in the face. "Bloody!" a voice yelled out. Terry turned and was caught from behind by a couple of Jokers. But not before he could see that the person being hit by Sora was the same guy he saw in Powers' office. Sora turned to face the man that tried to grab her. He wasn't a Joker, but middle aged in a blue outfit. Sora whipped the staff under the man's feet and hit him across the face. She went up to Terry and kicked the lead Joker, who was punching him in the gut, in the head. He fell, his eyes rolled back. Sora hit one of Terry's captors on one side and Terry turned an punched the other guy. Sora turned and thrust a palm into the not-Joker who tried to come behind her. The man cursed and fell backwards. Terry picked her up around the waist and ran down the street. Once they were far enough Terry sat Sora down and received the scowl she had. "What?" Terry asked. "I know that guy wasn't a gang guy. You could have just told me to run," Sora said. "I could have hurt you." Terry looked around the corner. "Good," he said. "He didn't--" Sora was gone. Her backpack was on the ground with her staff. "Follow," Terry finished. He picked up the staff, found the trigger to shrink it. He threw it in the backpack and grabbed the bag. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a phone. "Wayne, It's Terry." "What happened?" "The man that gave Wayne-Powers a blackout. Jokers attacked Sora and me and that man came up in the middle of it. He tried to get Sora, but she hit him hard and we ran. I looked around to see if he followed and she was gone," Terry said. "Her stuff is still here." "Did you put the tracer on her?" "Yes." Wayne was quiet for a while. "Leave her stuff at Max's and the car will meet you there." Terry put the phone up and ran to Max's house.  
  
Sora woke with a start. She rammed her head backwards, a tip she found good after being kidnapped. It worked again. She connected with something soft and solid and heard a curse. She couldn't see what she hit, though, because she was blindfolded. She was dropped with a thud on a chair and her hands were forced onto the arms. Sora kicked. She heard another curse and she was punched in the face. "Ow!" Sora cried. She flicked around the wrist that was trying to be forced down and dug her nails the guys skin. Then she came back with her own right cross. Her arm free, Sora grabbed the chairs arms and lifted herself off the seat and gave a kick. She heard yet another curse, and Sora finished off her attack with a down kick. She jumped off her chair and started running. "I'm done playing nice, Love." Just as Sora was pulling off the blindfold, her whole body froze up and jumped into the air. Sora let out a string of Japanese curses. She was floated back to the chair and into it. Metal cuffs came out of the chair and shackled Sora hand and foot to it. A handsome, clean shaven, face came before Sora's. "Did you know that the human nervous system has a type of electricity?" the man asked. "You know that the chair you sit in now is the same chair that strapped held me when they pulled the switch in the gas chamber two years ago in London." Sora literally couldn't say anything. "Back then, they used a gas, that if you were over exposed, It'll kill instantly. During my execution there was an electrical overload. The mix of the gas and electrical power left me with extraordinary power with electricity." Shocks put a finger to Sora's forehead. Suddenly, Sora was able to move again. Sora tried to jump at Shocks but was held back by the chair. "You know that it amazed me that you found out how I blacked out Wayne- Powers. Even in Japan, Energy Disks are rare and new. How did you know what to look for." "If you know enough about what happened at Wayne-Powers, then you should have heard the two or three times that it was said. I'm a college graduate with a Masters in Electronics and Technology. I have a few inventions of my own. Plus, I was part of the group that thought up the original idea for the Energy Disks." Shocks stood back. Then he gripped Sora's hand, bent over and kissed it. "I am called Shocks." "Konnichi wa," Sora spat. Shocks laughed and left the room.  
  
Batman sneaked up on the building invisible. It was a hotel of high class.  
  
From Terry's description of Powers' visitor, Wayne found it was a English madman called Shocks. Batman went to the windows to the basement of the hotel. There was a big thick chair in the middle of the room. "Something's not right," Batman said. "What do you mean?" Wayne asked. "She's just there, in the middle of the room," Batman said. "And I'm right here," Shocks' voice came from behind. Batman's eyes widened as a surge of electricity went through his body. When it ended Batman went flying through the window and past Sora. "Yoko dekimashita!" Sora said. "Well done, Batman-san!" Batman got up and shook his head. "Do you have a pick?" Sora asked. Batman pulled out a small piece of bent wire and went to Sora. Shocks did a flying tackle into Batman. The pick flew out of his hand as he flew back. Sora barely caught it between her fingers. She then wiggled her hand free of the shackle. It was easy since she was so small. She went to her other hand and had it free in no time. She then freed her feet. While Sora freed herself, Shocks caught Batman in a body bind with his power. "You should know more about me. I was able to blackout Wayne- Powers and you come after me wit a suite that is dependant on electrical energy." Shocks sent another surge through Batman. Batman let out a yell. "I've always wondered who you were. I know you can't be the same Batman that first showed up. He'd be a hundred by now." "I'm only eighty," Wayne said. Shocks pointed a finger at Batman's mask. "Even in the mask there's electronics," he said. He raised the finger up and threw it to the side. Batman's mask went with it, revealing Terry. "Terry-chan?" Sora asked. She stood right behind Shocks. He jumped, surprised. "How did you get free?" he asked. "Easy," Sora said. "I'm not only a technical genius, I'm a white belt." She kicked up and slammed a foot into his jaw. Terry fell, the power from Shocks gone. Shocks fell backwards. Sora helped him down by kicking his feet from under him. Then she did a series of flips around the room. She went back to Shocks and thrust a palm into his nose as well as kneeing him. She kept him occupied with a series of acrobatics and kicks. Terry pulled his mask back on and went to a water hose. He grabbed the nosle and turned the wheel hard. Water filled the hose and shot across the room. "Sora! Run!" he yelled. Sora turned to see Batman. "KUSO!" she cried when she saw the hose. She ran back to the window Batman came through. "No you don't!" Shocks yelled. He sent electricity through the room, not aware of the water being pumped into the floor. It hit the water. All three were electrocuted.  
  
Terry waited with Dana, Max, and Wayne at the hospital for word on Sora's condition. The electricity amplified by the water had the most effect on Sora. She passed out immediately on the wet floor. So did Shocks. It took Terry as Batman a minute and a half to find out if Sora lived. She did. Shocks was put into a containment as soon as he was found. At the moment, he was in a special cell in Arkham Asylum. A day after Sora's arrival, the same day she rescued Wayne-Powers without breaking a sweat, was kidnapped, and electrocuted, they were told that Sora would be fine, but that she wasn't up yet. Dana and Max stayed at the Hospital the night that Sora was brought in. Wayne was called the instant that they found out her condition, for he paid for her hospitalization. Terry stayed there when he wasn't patrolling as Batman. Both came when they were called by the hospital saying that Sora was good. Both of the men were afraid that both Shocks and Sora would remember that Terry was Batman. The doctor came in. "Soratori Kagi is fine. All her life functions are normal and she'll be able to leave tomorrow," he said. "She's awake, too, and threatening trouble if she can't get someone to visit." He gestured them all into the room. Sora was sitting up in her bed. "If you don't let anyone come in, I'll sing the most annoying Japanese song there is," Sora said. "One with really high notes and jarring cords." "Now why do you want to do that?" Dana asked. Sora turned. "Dana-chan!" They hugged. "I was wondering if you knew who kidnapped you. I know the police will appreciate it if you could identify him," Wayne said. "Oh I can identify him. Too bad I can't remember what he called himself," Sora said. "Do you remember anything?" Max said. "I remember that Terry-chan and I was attacked by clowns while going to a Max's house. Some guy attacked and Terry-chan flipped. He picked me up and we ran. Then he looked around the corner to see if anyone followed. Something knocked me out. I woke up and jutted back on some guy. I was about to get away. I felt some kind of surge go through my body and then I woke up here with all these people flocking around me like I was going to die." Privately, Terry released a sigh of relief.  
  
After examining, Wayne found that all Shocks could remember was that a small girl name Sora kicked him butt. He had no recognition of unmasking Terry. Sora left two days later for Japan. She said that she wasn't ready to take on a real big job and that she still had to finish her basic high school. Her and Max became good friends. Sora and Terry became even better friends in the two days. 


	2. A year later and another visit

A/N: This is Raven Hood! I know I rock, hold the applause (grin, grin). This was from a dream and I know it's long for the first chapter, but I'm doing chapters like episodes, so they might be long and I might not be able to get them out fast. I hope ya'll like it.  
  
"Would you believe that the one time I get a break, Dana is out of town with her dad?" Terry said. "Man, wouldn't luck have it," Max said. She and Terry were lounging on Max's couch watching the TV. "Why don't you hang at home?" "And spend the afternoon with the twip? Are you crazy?" Terry said. "No. I'd rather hang with you." "Let's go get something to eat; I've got nothing to eat here," Max said. Terry's phone rang. Terry pulled it out of his backpack and had it on before the second ring. "Yeah. Alright." He closed the phone. "Shocks escaped. Wayne wants me on the streets." "I thought it wouldn't last. You can change in there." A couple of minutes later, Terry came out, putting on the mask. He held his backpack and walked out onto the patio. The batmobile met him at the railing. The cockpit opened and a man jumped out. He wore a blue jumpsuit and had gray hair. "Great," Terry said. "Ah, Batman," Shocks said in his accent. He lashed out a hand at Batman. A bolt of energy flew out and hit Batman. He flew back. He did a back flip and landed on his feet. Two batarangs flew out at Shocks. The man dodged and barely caught the punch Batman threw out. An electrical energy beam between Shocks hands was what caught the punch. Visible electricity surged through Terry's body and the suit. When it was done, Batman went limp. Shocks laughed and picked up Batman. "I'll talk to you later," Shocks said to Max with a wink. "I'm not done with revenge yet." He threw Batman into the batmobile and jumped in too. It flew off. "I hope he has a nice ride," Max said. Then it struck her. "Terry!" she cried. Max plopped down on her couch. A knock came from her door. Max jumped up and went to the door. She opened the door onto a girl a foot shorter than she with short black hair and almond eyes. Max's eyes widened. "Sora! What are you doing here?" "I'm visiting," the girl said. She was fourteen, and shorter than normal. "I went to see Terry-chan, and his mom told me that he was hanging with you." "He just got called by his boss. You just missed him," Max said. "Come in and sit. How's everything been going?" "Good. I just got my black belt and wanted to get away from the Oh too modern Japan," Sora said. "I've got an apartment close to the high school. My folks didn't want to come and I didn't want to stay." "How are you going to pay for it?" Max asked. She went to the kitchen and came out with some cokes. "My folks are going to handle it until I can find a decent job," Sora said. "What's with your tube?" Max looked at the TV and saw what Sora was talking about. The screen of the flat screen TV went black and white words were flashing across it. IF YOU WANT TO HELP, GO TO GOTHOM PARK AND WAIT FOR MY MESSAGE, LOVE. "What's that about?" Sora asked. She looked at Max. The pink haired girl was pale. "We got to go," she said. She grabbed the tan backpack and threw a brown jacket at Sora. "Isn't this Terry-chan's?" Sora said. "Yeah, put it on," Max said. "Do you have some kind of transport?" "A float board." Sora took off her own backpack and took off the float board attached to the front, and pulled out a full helmet from the bag. "Good, let's go." Max put on the backpack and left the apartment with Sora following her, juggling her board and bag while putting on Terry's jacket. In the garage, a phone rang as Max jumped onto a hover bike. She dug into the backpack until she found out a flip phone. She put on the helmet and plugged in the phone cord. She nodded to Sora, who had on the jacket, backpack, and helmet. Sora hit a switch on her board and set it down. Max revved up her bike and Sora jumped onto her board. They took off towards Gothom Parks. In Max's helmet, the phone connection went through. "Terry? Where are you?" Bruce Wayne said. "Mr. Wayne, It's Max," Max said. "Something bad happened to Terry." "What do you mean something bad?" "When the batmobile showed up, Shocks was in it. He shorted the suite or something and then took Terry and the car." "Where are you?" Bruce said. "He'll be out for you next." "I've got worse news," Max said. "That Japanese girl, Sora, is back." "The small girl that caught him the first time? Where?" "Right next to me. We're going to Gothom Parks." "Why?" "We got a message," Max said innocent tone. "What message?" "It was on the TV," Max said and went on to tell of the message. "Max, it's an obvious trap," Bruce said. "It's the only way to even try to get Terry back. Sora will help me." "That's not reassuring." "I got to go, we're there." Max turned off the phone. They were there. She turned off the bike and took off her helmet. She saw Sora starting to do the same. Max jumped off her bike and went to Sora. "Don't take off your helmet, keep it on," Max said. "Here then." Sora reached into her bag and pulled out an ear piece and wire. "Hook it to your phone. I can't hear well with the helm on." She plugged in her helmet wire to her phone. She scribbled her number on a paper. "Let's have fun." They walked into the amusement park. Sora attached her board to her bag. They looked around when they came to a set of payphones. "He didn't say where to meet him," Max said. "Who is it?" Sora asked. "Shocks." There was silence for a moment, interrupted by a phone ring. It was a payphone. Max picked it up. "Hello?" "'Ello, Love," Shock's English accent came through the phone. "Ever so happy that you decided to do this." "Nice," Max said. "I want a sign that your ready t' do this," Shocks said. "A big sign." "What happens after the sign?" "I'll let you know." The line went dead. "What are you going to do for the sign?" Sora asked after Max told her what happened, all of it. "I don't know." "Can we blow something up?" Sora asked. "After it's unoccupied for a while and made to appear that Shocks did it?" "I can't do that," Max said. "And as I told you, I come from the oh too modern Japan. I can give you something to do just that." "You have something like that, right here with you?" Sora looked around and nodded to an empty area. "I can make one of my gadgets do something like that." She pulled off her backpack and went digging through it. She came out with a small disk chip. She flipped up her visor and put on a pair of glasses. A palm schedule with a keyboard was hooked up to the chip and Sora went typing at it one handed. A few minutes later, Sora put everything but the chip back in her bag and handed the chip to Max. "First it will close the ride down to the point that the park will close down the small ride and the people wont go anywhere near them. Then I'll overload the circuits from the inside and it'll cause a small explosion that will result in a small fire. " "Wow. OK." Max stuffed the chip disk into her pocket and took off the backpack and handed it to Sora. "You're going to stay here and not move an inch." Sora glared at Max. "It's my plan! I want to come." "No. Wait until you're older by at least a year and taller by at least four inches." "For your information, I happen to know that I might not get more taller than three more inches, so that's not fair." "Sit. We can talk later." "Can I at least take off the helmet?" Max looked around. "I guess so, but stay here." She ran off across the park. Sora pulled off the helmet. "I hate being small," she griped. She sat down the helmet and the backpack that Max gave her. "Wouldn't she be surprised if she found out that I'm in her grade." She took off her own backpack and sat it down on the ground too. She pulled out a water bottle from her bag and dumped it on her sweaty bowl cut hair. Ten boring minutes passed. Sora was done waiting. She got up and went to the ride that was closest. It was a speed ride that spun in circles. Sora was stripped in the safety harnesses in the small cage and was holding onto the bars as it started. It spun fast, circles in circles. When it ended, Sora got out dizzily. An explosion across the park caught everyone's attention. Sora watched as it turned into a steady fire. It was bigger than she expected. Sora ran back to the meeting place where she left their stuff, looking around for Max. She was almost there, when a hand was clamped over her mouth and an arm was wrapped around her, pinning her arms. "Come on, Love," an accented voice said. Sora kicked a leg up. It connected with Shocks behind her. "We shall 'ave none of that," Shocks said. A finger touched Sora's neck and a small shock went through her, causing her to pass out. "No!" Max yelled. She ran at Shocks. "Don't worry, you li'le head," Shocks said. "I only want you to worry." The batmobile dropped out of the sky and hovered next to him. Shocks jumped up into it, Sora with him. The cockpit closed and it sped off.  
  
Sora jumped awake and rammed her head back. It connected with something solid. She opened her eyes and looked around to gather her surroundings. It was a well-lighted room, decorated with medieval weapons. She sat in a large wood chair and a large wood desk was in front of her. On the other side of the desk was the middle aged Shocks. Some one came in and sat mugs down for the two of them. The drink was greenish and there were small flowers floating in it. Looking harder at them, Sora saw that the flowers were miniature tea strainers. Sora looked back up at the guy. "Hello," Sora said. She reached up to rub her head. "Hi." "Who are you and where am I?" The man's eyebrows raised. "You don't remember me?" "I don't even know you," Sora spat. "Well then," the man said. "I am Alex Jameson. Also known as Shocks." Sora sat straight. But she didn't say anything. "So what's your name?" "Soratori," Sora said. "What would an convict want with a fourteen year old girl and Batman?" "Clearly that shock did more than put you out for a while, Love," Shocks said. "Just now?" "No, a year ago," Shocks said. "You had a big part of putting me in jail, did you know that? That your genius and agility wound up causing me t' electrocute meself for the first time in me life!" Shocks slowly exploded as he went on. "You, by mistake of Batman, got caught in the shock and from what I've heard so far, were out for a week, with obviously, no memory of what happened." He calmed down. Sora stared at him hard, and said nothing. Nothing showed on her face. "You don't care either. I have you in my power, to kill, use or whatever. Batman can't help you. Have you anything to say?" "Ano.Ano.ano. No," Sora said innocently. "You have obviously thought of everything. Are you going to tell me your plan, like all bad guys do?" She got excited. "Or are you going to keep it a secret?" Shocks leaned back in his chair. "Your excited," he observed. "Honto! Are you kidding? Of coarse I'm excited. Things like this never happened in Tokyo!" Shocks stared at her. "Your crazy, girl." Sora smiled and cocked her head. Shocks pointed a finger at Sora. A spark jumped from it to her. She dropped into the seat.  
  
Sora jumped away again and rammed her head backwards. It connected with a pole that time. "I need to stop doing that," she said. She was sitting on the ground against a pole. Her hands were tied above her to the pole. She saw it was in the middle of an empty garage. Another look showed her a shadow that looked limp laying on the floor. Sora looked up at what held her hands. It was rope. Basic rope. Sora's narrow eyes widened. "That fool," she said. She wiggled her wrists, accumulating blisters, until the knot was in her palms. Then she easily untied it. "Martial Arts, 101," she said. She got up and walked over to the shadow. When she got close enough, she saw the pointed ears and red emblem of Batman. "Honto! Bat-san!" She grabbed an arm. It was hard like stone and didn't move. She pulled him by it to the arm into the light. "Bat- san, wake up! Are you OK?" A groan came out of the mask. Sora knocked on the top of his head. "Konnichi wa. Anyone home?" she asked. When no answer came, she hit him with a right cross palm. That worked. He didn't move, but a voice said, "Hey dreg!" Sora popped her face in front of his eyes. Batman's eyes widened, but that was all the movement that happened. "Sora? Did you just hit me?" "I may be kawaii, but I have a punch," Sora said. "Bat-san remembers me. I'm honored." "Why are you here?" "I showed up at Max-chan's wanting to say hi to her and Terry-chan. Max- chan said that Terry-chan went to work and then a message appeared on the TV and we went to the Parks as the message said. A payphone rang and Max- chan answered it and I made a chip to overload and blow up a small ride, but the explosion was bigger than I expected and then I was a prisoner of Shocks-san." "Do you know who I am?" Batman said. "No, but you sound a little like Terry-chan. I wouldn't guarantee anything, 'cause I haven't seen him for a year. Can you move?" "No. The suite's has a frozen shutdown system for emergencies. Shocks triggered it." Sora got up and walked around him. "I wonder. Does the suite have a central control?" "Maybe, why?" "Like I said. I may be a short kawaii girl, but I've got punch. I'm going to be a sophomore at the high school, and take technology classes as a Wayne-Powers plant. I'm from Japan for crying out loud." "It's based in the mask." "I can keep a secret," Sora said. "Right," Batman said unbelievingly. Sora scowled. "I can probably get the suite to work. Or at the least, establish a communications link somewhere. Don't you have a Batgirl or Robin yet?" "No." There was a silence as Sora sat back on her heels. "If you tell anyone, I'll personally lock you up." "You can trust me," Sora said. "Max and Terry-chan trusts me." "Grip the ears and pull," Batman said. Sora walked around him and grabbed the ears. She crouched up and pulled the mask. It slid off to reveal Terry. "Terry-chan!" Sora cried. "Are you OK?" "What is that? The third time you asked me that?" Terry said. Sora wasn't listening. She was examining the mask. She tried to turn it inside out, but the ears wouldn't allow it. So she put it on. Expert fingers ran over the outside of the mask found a button. She pushed it. "Hello?" she said. "Anyone there?" There was no answer. Sora pulled it off and pulled a mini-flashlight out of her pocket. She looked into the mask around the ears. She held the flashlight in her mouth and stuffed both hands into the mask helmet. "There," she said. She put it on. "Is anyone there?" "Who is this?" A ruff voice said. Sora jumped. "I am Soratori," she answered. "Sora?" "Yes. Do I know you?" "Put it back on me," Terry said. Sora pulled it off and stuck her tongue out at Terry. "Terry-chan's bossy when he's cool," she said as she put it on him. In the helmet, Wayne said, "You trusted a fourteen year old girl." "I didn't have a choice," Terry said. "The suite's shutdown. Plus she's a technical genius." "Thank you Terry-chan," Sora said. She only heard one part of the conversation. "She got the com-link up with her bare hands," Terry continued. "Where are you?" Terry relayed the question to Sora. "It looks like a parking garage. I was out when I came though," Sora said. Terry relayed the answer. Sora got up and looked around the place. She saw a tin door on one end and a small door on the other side of the place. Sora smiled. She went to Terry and went through the belt pockets. "Hey what are you doing?" Terry asked. Sora pulled out a rope with metal balls on the ends. "Well, since you can't move and I'm not much of a genius, I guess I'll save you and your smart friend in the helmet can come and fix you." She pulled a bug looking thing from a pocket. "I'll turn on one of the tracking things." She pressed the small button on the device and threw it into a dark corner. "That fool doesn't think I'm more than a kawaii little girl that thinks I'm having the time of my life in this danger." "How can you help?" "I'm a black belt of the Martial Arts," Sora said. "You wouldn't by chance have an grapplers, would you?" Before Terry could stop himself, he said, "On my back." Sora turned him over and found it. "What is she doing?" Wayne asked. "She's going to try to beat Shocks," Terry said. "The bad part is that I can't stop her." Wayne said nothing. Sora grabbed the grappler shooter and went running towards a pole next to a wall. She jumped onto the wall and to the pole back to the wall, going higher. Once she was up high enough, she shot the hook into the wall. She dropped down ground, landing on her feet. The she went to a pole halfway through the garage. She attached the hook to her belt and used Terry's jacket to shimmy up another beam. Once she was even with where the hook went into the wall, the securely tied the other part of the rope to the pole. She shimmied up a bit more and jumped onto the rope with perfect balance. She put the jacket back on and walked over until she was right above Terry. She jumped down and landed next to him. The loaded her pockets with pellets and batarangs after commenting, "Like throwing stars." She found an explosive and set it up at the door. "Throw a 'rang at it from a distance," Terry said. "OK, Terry-chan." She wall jumped up to her tightrope. From there, She threw a batarang at the explosive. It blew up quite nicely. Sora ran on her rope to a shadow and balanced. It took Shocks a minute to get down there. He cursed and looked through the room. "Where is she?" A pellet went onto the floor and a smoky gas came from it. Sora jumped down and into the gas and behind Shocks. She kicked him in the head and scrambled back up to her wire. The smoke cleared. Shocks appeared, rubbing his head. "Come on, Love. I didn't want t' kill ya!" he said. "Good luck, dreg," Batman said. "I can't even find her." "I'm not as innocent as I seem!" Sora yelled. Shocks looked around and saw her on the rope. "Come down, girl!" he yelled. "Don't tell me that your scared of a girl," Batman said. "I don't want to," Sora said. She jumped up and down on the rope. Then she did a back flip and landed perfectly on it. "I could join the circus!" Shocks held out a hand and a bolt flew to the rope. Just before it hit, Sora jumped down onto the ground, a batarang in each hand. They were both opened to their full shape. Sora threw them. One was caught in an electric field around the man and the other completely missed. Shocks looked back to Sora to find her gone. He fell to the ground. Sora did back flips until she reached Batman. She pulled out two blue balls. "What do these do?" "Smoke," he said. Sora threw them at Shocks. One hit him and burst into smoke. "And the green ones?" "What green ones?" Sora threw the pellets at Shocks. It exploded into a gummy substance that held Shocks to the ground. Sora did a series of flips and landed right in front of Shocks. Shocks closed his eyes. A huge electric field was sent through the room. Sora was hit by it and flew backwards into a wall, letting out a yell. Sora got up with a grunt. "You're not done with me," Sora said weakly. "Me neither," Batman's grunt came through. Batman was up on his feet. He rocketed towards Shocks. He rammed him and drove him into the wall. They both got up. Shocks punched Batman. Batman stumbled back. Sora came running up. She did a cartwheel followed by walkovers until she got in front of him. She kicked him across the face and back before Shocks could get his wits. Then she kicked him upwards. Shocks fell back, unconscious. "Nice," Max's voice said. Sora and Batman turned to see Max and Bruce Wayne standing at the garage door. They came in. Bruce turned to Batman. "Your operational?" "Shocks sent out a wave of electricity and it totally reversed what he did to freeze him," Sora said. Wayne stared at her for a moment. "You're the one that fixed the communications link on the helmet?" "Yes, sir." Wayne stared at her again. Then he looked to Batman. "She knows?" "She figured it before I had her take off the helmet," Batman said. "She kicked his butt before I got free." "Yeah, I should clean up my mess." Sora went and got her backpack from Max. She pulled out a pocketknife and ran to a wall. She jumped up the walls until she got to the rope. She jumped up onto the rope. She grabbed it and cut it behind her. She fell with the rope. Once on the ground, Sora scrambled back up the rope and cut it from the top. She fell back to the ground. "Impressive," Wayne said. "Who was your instructor?" Sora bowed. "Seinsai Tenchino." "She's a tough one," Bruce said. "We'll be in touch." Wayne turned and left the building. "Give her a ride home, Max," Batman said. He jumped into the free air outside and flew off. The Batmobile came out of nowhere and Batman jumped into it. "Jump on," Max said. She held up a helmet to Sora. Sora realized it was hers. She put on her back pack with the float board on it and jumped on the back of Max's air bike with Max. They drove to Max's house. Terry came by an hour after they got there. "Wayne want to see you," he said. 


	3. A new Batgirl

Sora faced Bruce Wayne with a clear face. Not one trace of emotion showed on her features. Terry leaned against a wall to the side. "The job I want to offer you is basic. I need someone to help keep the house in order," Bruce said. It took all of Sora's control to keep from laughing or cracking her solid face. Terry on the other hand burst out laughing. Wayne threw a grimace at Terry. "Wayne-san, I don't wish to sound rude, but it doesn't look like you need a house keeper," Sora said. "Looks like she's got you," Terry said. "Like she's always saying, she's not as she seems. She's not stupid." Wayne sighed. "If you are willing to take the job, I would like you to help Terry in the evenings." "I thought I was doing fine," Terry said. "You were the one who suggested," Wayne said. "It would help." "Wayne-san, I would love to help you, but I.um.I'm only going to be sponsored by my parents for so long until I find a job and a place or a roommate." "I can help on that part. Max would like to have her and plus, she already knows about me," Terry said. "She's been looking for a roommate since she got a her own place too." Sora bowed. "Then I accept. I can live with Max-chan. I still have to finish the basic part of High school." "You're in High school?" Terry asked. "Didn't I tell you earlier? I was accepted into the collage on the basis of Technology and Electronics. Other than that, I'm the equivalent to your tenth grade." "Well not everything's perfect," Bruce said. "Come let me show you the cave." He got up and went to the tall clock on the wall. He pressed a hand to the face and it opened. "Although, I like the courtesy, you can call me Bruce or just Wayne." "Hai," Sora said. "I guess I should lay off the Japanese and get used to English." "Only when being Batgirl," Terry said. "It could help with the cover. And can you alter her voice to go down and loose the accent." "Accent!" Sora exclaimed. "I never had an accent." The two looked at her. "What? I can joke too, you know." They emerged from the dank tunnel into a huge cave. They walked down a couple of stairs, past the batmobile, and to the supercomputer. "Woooooow!" Sora said. "It's almost like Master Sinow's at collage!" Terry exchanged glances with Bruce as Sora dropped her mature cover and became a young teen with her new toy. She ran forward and put up an inspection of the computer. She got nose to nose with the computer, but didn't touch it. She started to say things, but in Japanese. When she finished, She turned back to Terry and Bruce. "I would be your servant for life if I could use this but just once," she said. Terry looked at Bruce. "I knew it was advanced, but not that advanced it would impress her." "I get nothing but the best," Bruce said. "You'll get to once in a while." Sora was beaming. "When can I start?" A beeping came from the computer, causing Sora to jump and get into a fighting crouch. Bruce ignored her and walked to the computer. Terry looked at her with wide eyes. "Your gonna make me look bad," Terry said. "It's a natural reaction, Terry-chan," Sora said. "This will be a good training starter," Bruce said. "There's a break in at the art museum." Terry went to the computer. "Mad Stan Stevenson," was what he said. 


	4. Batgirl's test run

A/N: Hey everyone! I'm sorry that it's taking so long . Episodes are so hard to think up. And as you all should know, I don't own any of this. Not even Sora, though I made her up. But anyways..Don't get upset if it takes forever for me to get a part up. School's hard. I hope your loving it. Love ya all as always--Raven Hood!  
  
In minutes, both kids were dressed in batsuites. Sora's symbol was blue. "Remember what Bruce told you and follow me," Batman said. He triggered the rocket boots and pulled up the wings on his arms. Batgirl followed suit. Batman landed on an alcove and turned just as Batgirl went past him. He grabbed her ankle and the rocket boots turned off. Batman pulled her down on the alcove. "That is going to take some getting used to," Batgirl said. "Come on." They went into the art museum. Batman turned on the stealth and Batgirl followed suit. A sudden explosion went off, shaking the paintings on the wall. "All the knowledge is bad! So blow it all UP!" More explosions went off. Clay pottery shattered to pieces. "Won't you ever get the message, dreg?" Batman said. He turned off the stealth and flew at Mad Stan. Sora roller her eyes and thought, Men. So violent! She stayed in stealth and ran around the huge gallery. She saw the two triggers in the man's hands. She threw a batarang and cut the wires of the triggers. Then she shakily flew up to the bombs and quickly deactivated them. They were placed all through the room. Batgirl looked back at Batman and Mad Stan. They were still fighting. He doesn't really need me, she thought, If only he knew how to end a fight like this quickly. She dropped the stealth and jumped down to Batman's side. "Got yourself a helper? Well it doesn't matter! Society's going to Blow UP and BURN no matter how much help you get!" Batgirl flipped over him and landed behind him. She squeezed a pressure point and the man dropped out cold. Batman looked wide-eyed. "Wow," he said. "You should teach me that soon. Come on." He jumped up and flew out of the building, Batgirl following behind him. They got back to the Batcave just in time to catch themselves on the news.  
  
"The night Stalker, Batman, has chosen a partner. The so-called Batgirl looks like the well deserved partner our night-time hero needs," The holo- newscaster said. They showed a security film from the museum. "The crime level is going to go down in the next month," Terry said. "You better go start moving into Max's so you can get some sleep tonight. I'll come by and walk with you two to school." 


	5. New Girl in school

"Do you know what she does in the mornings?" Max was asking Terry. They were in first period. When Terry came to Max's door early that morning, Sora was wide awake and chirping. "What do you mean?" "When I got up at seven, she was up and doing some kind of pattern dance, kicking and punching," Max said. "Right before you came, She was doing push ups in a handstand." "She was raised in a Dojo. Her family sent her there like a boarding school," Terry said. "She probably would have done gymnastics if she wasn't in an apartment." At lunch, Sora met up with them in the cafeteria. Dana was happy to see that Sora enrolled. "I can't believe that you got a job with Wayne, too," Dana said. "He likes my knowledge of technology," Sora said. "I'm going to be doing Terry's job part time after he trains me. That means he gets more time with you." Max gave Terry a sly look. Terry shook his head. "Are you sure?" Dana asked Terry. "No, I'm not sure," Terry said. "I just know that I might be getting some time off. Might." "That's good enough for me." "It'll be good for you two to spend more time together," Blade said. Nelson came up behind Blade and they kissed. Nelson turned to Sora. "Who's the shrimp?" "Her name is Sora," Dana, Max, and Terry said, Terry with more rudeness. "Shouldn't you be in grade school?" "Shouldn't you be in the Pre-Kindergarten?" Sora answered. "By the way you act and look, I would guess you are a sport player that has a dream of a job that requires a concussion a year and no education." She said this all very fast with a heavy accent. The jerk Jock looked at her. "How did you get in High School?" Sora sighed and put her head down. "I'm Smart! Don't you get it Stupid?" She got up with her lunch and left the room. "Hey!" Nelson went after her. Terry got up and followed. Nelson caught up with her and grabbed her arm. "Hey!" both of them said. Sora grabbed his hand and flipped him, quickly. He landed hard on his back. Terry arrived just in time to see it. He stared wide-eyed as the teachers in the area came running. She was led away by her shirt by a teacher. Nelson followed, but was unheld by a teacher. "She might get into more trouble than you," Max said. "Maybe faster too." Terry sighed. "The girl only has two classes a day. You'd think that she'd be able to stay out of trouble." The bell rang and he trudged to class.  
  
"I don't know where she went!" Terry said. "She went with Nelson and a teacher to the office at lunch." "To the office?" Bruce asked. "Nelson grabbed her arm and she kind of flipped him," Terry said. "You know her nerves." "Is there anywhere that she could be?" "I've checked everywhere," Terry said. "She wasn't at the park where we were going to meet, and her phone's not answering." "Terry?" Terry turned. Blade stood behind him. "Have you seen Nelson?" she asked. "I know that you hate him and everything, but I haven't seen him since lunch and he's suppose to give me a ride." Terry turned back to the phone. "Bruce, something's up." 


	6. Trouble in School

Sora looked forward, wide-eyed like the jerk jock next to her. She thanked all of her teachers for making her learn to keep her eyes open for long periods of time. She blinked every time the lady turned her back. There were four other kids in the room. One she recognized from a class before lunch. All had blank wide-eyed looks. The woman that led her and Nelson in now stood with her back to Sora talking on the phone. Nelson was first in. Sora was brought in by her arm. Sora had resisted treating the counselor the same way she had Nelson, but quickly regretted it. A coin had been twirled before her eyes. Thinking fast, Sora lid her eyes out of focus herself instead of letting the coin do it and having her mind taken. (Let's say the Japanese don't like hypnotism) The last bell had rang thirty minutes ago. Her phone rang. Loudly through her backpack. "What's that?" the lady said. She turned around and walked straight at Sora. The phone rang again. Terry's looking for me, Sora thought as her backpack was pulled off. "Soratori Kagi, who would be calling you?" Sora just stood there looking around. "Soratori Kagi, what do you do after school?" Sora said something in Japanese. "In English." "I have a job as a housekeeper for Bruce Wayne. I was suppose to meet Terry McGinnis and go with him to the Wayne Manor." The woman turned the phone off. She walked up and down the line of hypnotized students. "Soratori, a Mr. Power is most interested in seeing you." She walked into the office and closed the door. Sora sighed in releif. The crazy woman didn't see her batsuite, which she had wrapped in her Karate work out suit in the bottom of the bag. The woman had taken off with her phone, but she'd use the mic phone in her pocket. I love backups. She went to the door and saw the woman on the phone. She went to the desk and pulled out the mic phone from her helmet. It was a direct link to the Cave and the Batsuit. She hooked it on and kept an eye on the green light of the schools phone, making sure the crazy lady didn't sneak up on her. "Terry-chan," she said. "Are you there? Bruce-san?" "Sora where are you?" came Bruce's demanding voice. "School, the counselor's crazy. She's hypnotized four kids, and supposedly me, but she doesn't know." The light turned off on the phone. "She's coming back, I got to go." "Put on the tracker." Sora went back in line, returning the headset into her pocket and activating the tracker hidden in her shirt. The lady came back out. Sora was exactly like she left her. A knock came from the door leading outside. "Miss Conly," Terry's voice said. "Can I talk to you?" The lady shot a look at the wide eyed Sora and walked out the door. 


	7. Problems

A/N: Hey my loyal followers. Forgive me for taking so long to update. Ya know, writer's block, my own book, my magical advancements. You know. I hope you like this. I was planning on stopping and ditching it, but then I figured all four or five of yall would riot. So I decided to continue. Love ya. Raven Hood.  
  
The Counselor came out. "Can I help you?" she asked. "Yes, My friend was taken here during lunch, and I can't find her," he said. "What's her name?" The woman tapped her foot impatiently. "Sora, Soratori Kagi," Terry said. "Who are you?" she asked. "Terry McGinnis." "I sent Miss Kagi home," she said. "She had assulted another student." "She's had a rough life," Terry said. "Her reflexes are trained to do that when grabbed. Nelson did grab her arm. More people than I saw it." "That may be the point, Mr. McGinnis, but it still is assault. Miss Kagi isn't here." Terry looked around her. The door had opened a crack and Sora's eyes appeared in the crack. She winked and the door closed just as quietly as it opened. "Fine. Thank you," Terry said and left. He pulled out a cell phone as he went. He turned a corner, made sure that Ms. Conly was gone. "Bruce, she's in there," Terry said. "Something's going on." "She's going to be given to Powers," Bruce said. "I'm going to get ready to get them back," Terry said. "I'm calling Barbara. She'll be there in about twenty minutes." "Got it."  
  
"Mr. Power's man will be here shortly." "But not short enough," Sora said. She had gotten tired of the charade. Ms. Conly turned and looked at Sora. "What did you say?" "Not soon enough," Sora repeated. "You were hypnotized. You couldn't break it." Sora rolled her eyes. "I wasn't hypnotized. I've learned to deflect cheap tricks like that." "It's not possible to break my hypnotism," she said. Her voice had gotten lower like a man's. Sora closed her eyes just in time from being blinded by the bright flash of light. A man stood where the counselor was. He wore an orange suite with black stripes. "I've heard of Halloween in America, but I didn't know it started so soon," Sora said. The man in the orange stripes jumped at her. Sora rolled away. Something grabbed her throat. "Kuso!" Sora cried. She was lifted off the ground by her neck. "Let me Go!" She kicked him in the groin. He dropped her and she ran. "I didn't know you stooped as low as picking on little girls, Spellbinder," the dark voice of Batman said. He appeared out of a dark corner. "Arigato, Bat-chan," Sora said, "I'll you have the fun." "No you don't!" Another hand came out, gripping Sora by the throat and brought her in front of him. The Spellbinder that Batman faced was a fake. Spellbinder held up a laser pistol to her head. "Let me go!" Sora yelled. She kicked up hitting the man behind her with her ankle. His grip loosened and Sora slipped out. "If I can't get her, Power's will surely pay a price for Batman as well." Spellbinder shot the gun at a corner of the room. A gas filled the air. Sora smelt it. "Don't breath it! It's Black Sage and Lavender! It'll knock you out!" she yelled. And that's what it did. Sora covered her mouth with her shirt and attacked Spellbinder. She attacked a hologram and went through it. She grabbed her backpack from the floor and ran out of the building. Cops were running in. A old woman with gray hair stopped Sora. "What happened?" she asked in a stern voice. Sora pulled her shirt from her mouth. "The man that Batman called Spellbinder practically captured him and is probably gone. I couldn't tell the real one from a hologram. Then there was the gas and it made Batman fall asleep. And I really to go to work so I'll be leaving you to go to your work." "Hold on Miss Kagi," the woman said. "My name is Barbara Gordon. I have a connection with Mr. Wayne and he asked me personally to give you a ride to his manor. So I'll do that." Sora bowed. "Thank you , Gordan-chan," Sora said. "May we leave immediately as to see about finding out what to do about our problem."  
  
A/N: Liked it? I am ignoring yall that are negative people. I hope to write some more soon. Making it cross over with some other stuff. Love ya Raven hood. 


	8. Rescues

A/N: Hey. No! No! Don't kill me. I'm sorry. I've been very busy. I don't even get to call my boyfriend often. Writing your own book is hard. But here it is. I'm going to try to end this Sora story soon, so I don' keep getting in trouble for it. Ahhh! I hope you like it. Raven Hood  
  
"I'm so sorry, Wayne-san," Sora said. She had gotten speedily to the Mansion and ran down to meet him. "What can I do?" "Terry can take care of himself," Barbara said. "He can get out." "His suit wasn't damage," Bruce said. He sat at the super computer. The screen showed a giant map of Gothem city. "The tracking device in his suite is functioning and I know exactly where he's at." "I'll go!" Sora said. "I can rescue him. Or.at least get him to the point that he could.rescue himself." Bruce looked at her. He glanced at Barbara then looked back at Sora. "You can't take the Batmobile." Sora's eyes widened. "Is that all? Because I've got many modes of transportation I could use without driving." She pulled off her backpack and unstrapped the float board from the front. "Could it be traced to you?" Bruce asked. "Well, I've been tinkering with it and--" She opened a hidden latch and pressed a button. The board changed from it's orange and red design to be solid black with a blue bat sign. "It's like a holograph, but a little better." "She's a smart one," Barbara said. "OK. Don't do anything until you know the whole situation," Bruce said. Sora jumped up and ran to a back room to change.  
  
Sora flew across the skies, on the black floatboard, in the black bat suite. Evening had started, but the streets were still crowded. Eventhough, no one noticed the Batgirl. The Power's building came up. It was a office building, totally empty. Batgirl landed on the roof. She pulled out the invisibility booster that Wayne gave her for the board and hid the board. The darkness began to creep over the city. Batgirl entered through the roof entrance. The area was deserted. "It's two floors down," Wayne told her. "This doesn't feel right," Sora said. "The building's closed, but all the lights are one. And very bright." "Be on guard," Bruce said. Something came down hard on Sora's back. "So the other guy is a midget," someone said. Batgirl turned on her back and popped up. "I'm not a guy and I am not a midget," she said. Her voice sounded firm, but clear, with no trace on an accent. She kicked the guy in the stomach, then punched him in the face. He fell hard to the floor. Batgirl turned and ran to the stairs. "You say this suite amplifies my stregnth?" "Yes," Bruce said. "I feel sorry for that guy then." She had gotten to the Stairs and began jumping the rails until she reached the floor Terry was said to be on. She opened the door and was face to face with Spellbinder. 


End file.
